Of Good and Bad Days
by Rekino
Summary: Inoue's day is steadfast becoming a great one, that is until she finds a stray on her way home from the supermarket. Her only savior is Ishida Uryuu. [Ishida x Hime]


**Title: **Of Good and Bad Days

**Chapter:** One-shot

**Series/Character(s):** Bleach; Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki, mentions of Ichigo and Rukia.

**Author:** Rekino

**Disclaimer: **Bleach Tite.

**Notes: **FOR KIA! XD

----

To Inoue Orihime, today was a good day. She and her team had, though unexpectedly, won a volleyball game by scoring the winning goal. Aced her English test, even managing to beat Tatsuki who had tutored her and had Ichigo and Rukia compliment her for a job well done. Yes, today was certainly a good day and perhaps would even become a good night, for Inoue had plans of making her favorite meal for dinner whilst having her best friend over for desert. That was until she had found a lonesome pug on her way back from the supermarket.

----

Under the glare of the streetlamp, the misty atmosphere of the night and the light of the hazy moon, Orihime finds herself a puppy. She holds the puppy in her arms, cradling it like a newborn baby, before rushing straight home in excitement; excessively twirling the plastic bag in her free hand. She giggles on the way over, letting it bark happily at its newfound owner.

"I'll name you… PUGGY!" She laughs at her own genius, the young pug barking in response. She had dabbled into wondering about the stray pug because of its lack of collar. Then turned to worry about it and whether or not it had a home, then suddenly realizing, she could keep it and raise it as her own. She lived alone and her apartment didn't mind pets. And she was certainly more than happy to have a new family member. She wanted to show it to her brother straight away, but first, she decided to feed Puggy.

She sets Puggy down on the floor, letting it roam around in its new home. "Now Puggy," she gestures her hands around her home. "This is Orihime's home and now yours too! Feel free to go around but don't mess it up, okay?" She wags her finger from right to left.

Satisfied the dog understood after it barked animatedly, Orihime stood up and smiled. "Now I'm going to make to some Chicken peppery prawn soup! And you'll have some… uhm… ham!"

She grins and turns around, heading to the kitchen with her baggage of bought food. A few minutes later, her dog begins choking after he swallowed one of the rings she had unwitting forgotten on the floor.

----

To Ishida Uryuu, today was not a good day. He and his team had lost their volleyball game against Ichigo's after Ichigo managed to smash an excellent serve thanks to Rukia's unrelenting screams of 'WIN ICHIGO WIN!'. Ishida had also lost several required points for his English test when he had failed to realize that 'lack' did not necessarily mean 'luck.' After comparing scores with the group, he found out that Ichigo had managed to beat him once again by two points. And for some reason he had come across Orihime grinning excitedly because of something Ichigo had said. No, Ishida was not having such a good day. That was until a desperate Orihime had phoned him, every second word being 'puggy' and 'choke' that the day became a lot worse.

"Inoue, what's wrong?" Ishida demands; growing increasingly worried by the second. He hears crying and whimpers from the other line.

"Dog, Puggy… he's choking!" Inoue says throughout half-sobs and chokes.

"… You have a dog?" Ishida does not know of this and strays from the matter at hand.

"Yes! No—please! Ishida, I don't know who else to call! Ichigo is out… please… help me…" she sobs desperately. Ishida nods and immediately rushes out of his home to run to her aid. He slams the door, quickly putting on his shoes and runs. He halts mid-step in the middle of the road and brings out his cell phone, furiously punching in numbers with a dark glower.

"Inoue? It's Ishida. Where do you live again…"

---

To Arisawa Tatsuki, this was not such a bad day. She and Orihime had won their volleyball game with a great start – for she had scored the first goal – and an excellent finish because Orihime had ended it. She had also achieved a great score in her English exam with Orihime scoring just as well and even better under her tutelage. And Ichigo? Well today, she had not beat him up as much, which was a sign of either a good day or her just being too bored to bother him. To Tatsuki, this was not such a bad day. So as she headed over to Orihime's house carrying her favorite carrot cake, she wonders, perhaps tonight could get even better with her best friend. That was until she finally arrived.

She arrives at the door of Orihime's home, presses the doorbell, does not receive an answer and frowns. She becomes concerned, so she tries the door; it is open. Tatsuki walks in and looks down seeing two pairs of shoes; one belonging to Inoue and the other--? Tatsuki glares. A man? Taking advantage of poor Orihime? It was not entirely impossible, Inoue was known for her denseness and naivety. One could certainly take advantage of her if they wanted to.

Tatsuki rushes into the apartment, fists clenched and teeth gritted in determination. She almost stumbles in alarm when she sees Ishida nursing a sickly looking dog and Orihime in tears.

Lucky for them, her life goal was to become a veterinarian and she also knew of basic life-saving skills for choking baby pugs. Tatsuki does not know what else to think except; maybe it was neither a good nor bad day, but perhaps a weird one.


End file.
